Nina Martin
Nina Martin Will she be able to figure out the secrets in the mysterious that lie House of Anubis? Nina is portrayed by Nathalia Ramos, and is the main protagonist of the show. She used to live in America with her gran (whom she lived with ever since her parents died). She is currently attending the House of Anubis in England. She shares a room with Amber, although at first she originally shared a r oom with Patricia. She comes across as kind, smart and forgiving, as she forgave Patricia as soon as she apologized. thumb|300px|right|Nina Martin's Character ProfileShe has a necklace that resembles the Eye of Horus and has a picture of a girl that Fabian and Sarah think looks exactly like her. She is a member of Sibuna. In the Season One finale, Nina is revealed to be the Chosen One, not Joy Mercer, as the Secret Society originally believed. Being the Chosen One means that Nina is descended from Amneris, a figure in Egyptian mythology. It also means she is the only one who can reassemble The Cup of Ankh at the Chosen Hour, as Nina could successfully assemble the cup while Joy could not. The legend of the Cup also stated that the Chosen One would be born on the seventh hour of the seventh day in the seventh month. Both Nina and Joy were born on July 7, which is why Joy was initially thought to be the Chosen One. However, Joy was born at 7:00 p.m., which is the nineteenth hour, not the seventh. Nina was born at 7:00 a.m, which is the seventh hour. ''Nina's Gallery Link Relationships with other characters 'Fabian Rutter '''(2010-present; Boyfriend) Fabian was the very first nice person to Nina when she arrived at the house, and he welcomed her. They always sneak out together to try to figure out the mystery of this house, sometimes along with Amber. Fabian once offered his jacket to her in the fourth episode. People always think they are dating when they say they are just "friends". It has been written in Nina's diary that she thinks Fabian is geek-chic and he's sweet. She and Fabian go to prom together. She has kissed Fabian on the cheek and in the season 1 finale, they finally kiss and become boyfriend and girlfriend. (See Fabina) 'Patricia Williamson' (2010-present; Friend) Patricia hated Nina in the first few episodes, she even spilt water all over Nina, but it was because she thought she had replaced her best friend, Joy. Patricia tricked Nina into the attic, and then locked her in after saying it was an "initiation". As the season progresses, Patricia throws out the hostility she has towards Nina and has become one of Nina's closest friends. Their friendship even got to the point that she consoled Nina when she thought Fabian was going to ask Patricia to prom. She has even taken Amber's place as Nina's right-hand girl in the Sibuna gang. (See Patrina) 'Mick Campbell' (2010-present; Acquaintances) Nina doesn't really know Mick, but she helps Amber's problems that are about him. She waved good bye to him when he left for a couple days. The two are barely ever seen together so it is uknown whether they are actually friends. 'Amber Millington' (2010-present; Close Friends) They are currently sharing a room with each other. At first, Amber didn't like Nina because she stole her seat, but they are now close friends. Nina even helped Amber pick out a dress for her "date" with Mick. Amber is a fellow member of Sibuna, and even helped to create it along with Nina and Fabian. They seem to be close BFF's. (See Namber) 'Jerome Clarke' (2010-present; Friends) Nina thinks he's a jerk and a goof. Jerome is suspicious of her ever sense Alfie joined the club. In the Finale however, they seemed to be much closer since Jerome was seen to protect and help Nina a few times. (See Nerome) 'Mara Jaffray' (2010-present; Acquaintances) Mara was the second nicest girl to Nina. She suggested that they gave her a warm welcome. The two girls never really hang out so it is unknown what they think about one another. 'Alfie Lewis' (2010-present; Acquaintances) She thinks that Alfie is a goof, but a good friend. She accidentally gave Alfie an herbal mixture she had taken from the cellar, after he was shaken and scared. Nina said in "House of Reservation / House of Heavy," that she knew she couldn't trust him. However, she probably trusts him now. They are also both in Sibuna together. 'Sarah Frobisher-Smythe' (2010-2010; Friends) Nina has gone to Sarah for help multiple times. Sarah may think Nina is the Chosen One, so she gave her the Eye of Horus and told her some secrets about the house. Nina is the only person Sarah doesn't act like a helpless old lady to. (See Narah) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Images of Nina Martin Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Character Videos Category:Residents of Anubis